With The Wind
by Ivy Talonboom
Summary: Dastan loves Tamina - but she cannot search out her feelings just yet. Their wedding approaches but something is bothering Dastan. Can he have the heart to tell her about the dagger and what has happened? M for later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Please remember that this is my first **_**Prince Of Persia**_** fan fiction so if anything is off-based, do let me know and tell me what I should improve on! Since this is my first **_**Prince of Persia**_** story, it will be romance slash fluff. Angst is in it, but that is for when Dastan remembers back to when Tamina let go and "died". Reviews are always welcomed, as are suggestions!**

**Also, I would like to thank my editor, Unwrittenspeech, for her hard work in helping me with this chapter!**

**

* * *

**

**With The Wind**

**Written By Princess Anthoniette**

**Chapter One: Unknown To Things**

The whipping of the wind was calming. The scenery was breathtaking. Dastan leaned forward against the balcony railing that was built just outside of his chambers given by the Princess herself. He was different, he knew that. He was not the same man as he was before - when all of this had happened. He was carefree without a care to who gave orders - and it didn't cross his mind to _obey_ them. But now…after through the trials of hurt and confusion, being betrayed by his own Uncle…the whole journey of it all was because of a dagger. The most powerful weapon on earth, the mythical sands of time, held in the sacred dagger that was believed to be a gift from the Gods. Yet, it was the same dagger that made the one of the most noblest man to seek after its powers to be the heir to the throne of Persia; the dagger to which Dastan's fate was inevitably tied to; the dagger that Tamina was sworn to protect with her life; the dagger that caused Dastan to lose her in the time before.

Dear God, he did not want to suffer the loss again; to have to see the fear shining through her glazed eyes as tears threatened to spill over; to have to hear her anguished cry when she slipped away from his grasp. The thought caused his heart to clench painfully as he remembered sorrowfully of how he was not able to hold onto her, to be able to save her.

It was true that the dagger held great power. It was true Dastan had seen it with his own eyes, witnessing oh so many deaths of loved ones. Framed he was for his father, the King of Persia, and his death. And then there was the lovely, yet insufferably infuriating Princess Tamina. The trials were long and difficult, many sleepless nights and occasional thoughts in mind. The one person he thought he could trust turned out to be someone filled with greed. Greed and a mischief mind. Right then and there…as he was nearly killed by his own Uncle…betrayed…all hope was lost for him.

"_You had what any man could want. Love. Family. But that wasn't enough."_

It was enough for Dastan to have a family - to be brought into one. To have _love_. It was enough for him, but apparently it was not enough for Nizam.

With a heavy sigh, Dastan closed his eyes, feeling the wind brush against his face. Calming, it was. He could almost fall asleep if it were for not the approaching footsteps behind him. Soft and cautious, they were. They belonged to one person….

"How are you fairing?"

Tamina.

"As far as I am concerned," Dastan said. "I appear to be fine as light rain."

"Even the lightest of rain can turn into a downpour Prince Dastan," She replied.

Slowly, he turned halfway, an eyebrow arched with his eyes filled with sorrow. Guilt. Hurt. Confusion. "And what, may I ask, Princess, is that suppose to mean?"

"I am sure you can figure that out yourself," she said, her tone sharp; catching Dastan off guard.

"I am sorry," he started.

"For what?" Tamina asked, crossing her arms across her chest. He opened his mouth to speak - but she, once again, interrupted. "For invading my city?" She took a step towards him. "For ambushing my army?" Another step. "For forcing me into a marriage I do not wish for?"

"That was entirely not my decision."

"But _you_ stepped up to me and presented me a gift."

"It belonged to you in the first place."

"You _stole_ it from me," she hissed.

"I did no such thing," Dastan defended and her eyes blaze.

"I think you are lying," she said. The way her eyes shined with leashed fire sent shivers up his spine. He knew what she was capable of from past experiences. She was no damsel in distress and if she could, she would smack him across the face. It would not be something he would have favored in, but he supposed it was far better than being murdered by her, as she had attempted before.

"And what makes you say that?" Dastan ask, his voice seemingly a whisper now.

"Because," her voice matched his; "you are danger. You are mischief. You have not been up to any good. You-"

"_I _am a warrior of Persia," he said. "And such that…has changed me."

"Impossible."

Dastan only smiled cheekily, his eyes shining brightly. He won; he knew he won this matter of argument. He was a warrior of Persia, if or if not no one knew or thought so of him like that. He saved everyone - saved the _city_, but time has been restored back but only he knows what happened and in his heart … he _was_ a warrior. Of Persia, a Prince or not by blood, he knew he has changed. He knew that.

He stood in the grassy fields just outside of the city of Persia, among with over five-hundred of the Persian army, along with a handful of Alamutian men. The wind swaying in the air just the slightest, the whistling sound from it calming, they eyed the body that was being covered with dirt. As soon as the prayers finished, the marshy area cleared out, soldiers, men and women who had attended the ceremony departed.

When the last men, Tus, Garsiv and King Sharaman had left, Dastan slowly walked over to the buried body, glancing down. Distaste evident in his eyes. There was a long moment of silence before Dastan spoke.

"Here lies the beloved Nizam," he murmured gravely, his eyes dark filled with anger and hurt. "Beloved is not the word for him. He does not deserve a burial for his unforgivable deeds."

"And what are these deeds, Prince Dastan, if I may question on my account?"

Dastan whipped his head around, startled by the voice. Surprise was evident on his face as he saw Tamina standing a few feet away in her traditional prayer robe, her hair braided thickly with beads of gold jewels imbedded in it, that fell over her left shoulder. In his mind she could not be any more beautiful and if that be the case, he would be awestruck by her appearance and her sharp personality. One would be a fool to believe they would have a chance with her, one would be a fool to believe they could marry her with ease.

But he wasn't fooled, not in the slightest. He had learned a few times - quite a few times - that he always needed to keep a close eye on her and her actions. She was deceiving…dangerous, even. But she would not be dangerous now, that was something he knew positively.

"It's in the past now," was all he said. "and it is to be forgotten."

But she wasn't going to give up _that_ easily, something Dastan was afraid of. Lifting the skirt of the appropriate, grey robe she wore, she took a step closer to him, their eyes locked on each other. "If it is to be forgotten," she started, "then why do you have anger within you still?"

Dastan paused, lips parted slightly. He was going to say something, but now he was silent with his eyes covered with confusion. With hurt. He was confused to why someone he had trusted for so long would betray him - his family - like that. He was hurt he had been betrayed; hurt that right then and there he could not trust anyone but himself. His trust to all had been broken and it would take weeks, months, for his trust to be gained.

But most of all, he was to marry someone - the _Guardian _of the Dagger, that has the duty to protect the powerful weapon, with her life. And he was not willing for her to give up her life for it.

"I am waiting for my answer, Prince."

"I have no answer," was all he said, a murmur.

"If you cannot answer a simple question such as," Tamina said, an eyebrow arched, her eyes shining with curiosity. "then how can you-"

"_I _have anger because I could not stop him," Dastan snapped. "_I _am angry because I could not protect you. _I_ am angry because I was framed and accused of murdering my very own father who saved me from the streets - _I _am hurt by someone who I have trusted for so long betrayed me like that!" Dastan took in a deep breath and closed his eyes, letting his held breath out, eyebrows furrowed together, releasing when he opened his eyes and gazed at the Princess, who has been listening intently the whole time. "I am angry because I have been lied to. Betrayed."

It certain answered her question, but there was one part that could not cross her mind correctly. He could not protect her. Those words stung her for a moment as her eyes gazed into his sorrowful ones, trying to think over what he had said. But all she could think about was how he could not protect her, but it was something she would have to question later.

"In due time, Dastan, things happen," Tamina said, her voice surprisingly soft and gentle. Usually it was sharp and firm - just as it should be as a Princess when she must deal many things - many tiring things. "Things happen, event occur; but it makes us stronger and teaches us to know what to watch out for. What to be wise and cautious about; it makes us strong."

"All the strength in the world cannot describe what I have been through, my Princess."

Her gaze was sharp as a knife. "What _have_ you been through?"

But Dastan did not answer, his gaze elsewhere and that is when she knew, that he had been through some trials that she did not know of. And she needed to know. For whatever reason she could not find, but all that mattered is that she _needed_ to know.

"Dastan?" She reached out hand to touch his cheek, but he moved away.

"It is nothing to worry over," he said. "As long as you are alive … my inner being is fine."

And then he left. Tamina watched after him with confused and concerned eyes. There was one thing she could not bring herself to understand. What did he meant by as long as she was alive, his inner being is fine?

* * *

**A/N: Yes, I apologize for it being so short! But it is the first chapter and while it seems slow, it will get more interesting later on. This is merely a marriage story as Dastan tries to find the heart to tell her about what happened with the dagger and journey. Please do review and let me know what you think! Suggestions are welcome!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I apologize for not updating in a while, but here is the next chapter! My editor has disappeared and I cannot get ahold of her, so I am sorry if the grammar is bad and the words seem...a little out of place. I tried hard on writing it well and I do hope you enjoy the chapter. Thank you for the reviews! I am beyond lucky to have such awesome readers! Keep it up!**

**

* * *

**

**With The Wind**

**Written By Jumblesofiction**

**Chapter Two: Not According**

"_You have to let go!"_

"_I'm not letting go!"_

"_Protect the dagger, Dastan."_

"_Tamina!"_

"_I wish we could have been together."_

"_Tamina!"_

Dastan's eyes shot open and his eyes shot side to side in the dark room, the only sound of his ragged breathing ringing in his very ears. He felt his forehead and found that he was breaking into beads of sweat, no doubt from the memory of a dream he just encountered. Dastan closed his eyes and settled into his bed, taking in deep breaths and letting them out.

It was always the same dream. But it wasn't a dream - it was a memory. And if he were to utter a word to _anyone_, anyone at all and that including Tamina, they would begin to think he was going mad for she alive and well. She was right there in the palace, to be wed off to him. And that was the worst part; he could not tell a soul to anyone. Not even breathe a word about the dagger, because only he knew what happened. Everything. And he couldn't tell anyone - not even the Princess herself, even when she _deserves_ to know. But how could he even utter the beginning words to her?

But even he feared it is going to become the best of him.

Since slumber would not over-take him, Dastan slipped out from under the covers and pulled on a long sleeved, loose-fitting puffy, white shirt and out of habit, he grabbed his sword and clasped the scabbard around his waist firmly, and exited the guestroom given by the Princess herself. It was a small room, but Dastan did not mind one bit. After all, compare to the tiny room he had when he was a child in the streets of Persia, it was not bad. It had a window, giving a lovely view of the known sacred river behind the city walls. Off to the right side of the room were French doors leading to a balcony and then there was a wardrobe with the clothing Dastan already had purchased.

To think he was a street rat those years ago, having to fight his way for food. To fight for dropped pounds. He was saved from the streets and pulled into a family - something he had always wanted. And he was different; the way he looked at himself in the reflection of the waters was different, even. He was once a carefree man that didn't give a thought to anything, and thrived for adventure. He thrived for…danger. Danger after danger from sword fighters, to climbing the wall of Alamet, to close calls of serious injuries, to stabbing himself, it was not enough.

But now…he was different.

As Dastan stepped out to the cool air of Alamut, he closed his eyes with a smile as he felt the wind brush against his face. He let out a sigh as he strolled along the streets, gazing up at the black sky with the dots sparkling. Dastan gripped the hilt of his sword, his fingers tight around the well made fabric and realized…he was doing exactly what his brother had done that day during the conference.

"_Your hand is on your hilt, again."_

"_As where it should be!"_

Dastan let out a chuckled, releasing his grip. Perhaps he had used his sword so many times that it was a habit of gripping the hilt. He found himself sitting upon a semi-hill just outside of the city, the whipping of the wind soothing his thoughts; he closed his eyes and smiled, letting out, yet another sigh as his mind wandered.

Tamina.

Tomorrow was when Dastan would be attending to brunch with the Princess. Honestly, he did not know what she wished to speak about - but requested herself that he would attend brunch to discuss certain things. Was it about the dagger? Or was it about their engagement? He didn't know, but it certainly brought thoughts to his mind.

"A lovely night, isn't it, brother?" Tus.

Dastan didn't make a sound, but nodded slowly as his brother settled beside him, pulling up his knees and rested his arms on them. It was a long pause between both, before Tus broke the silence.

"Your lucky," he said, his voice seemingly dazed. "to marry the fairest lady of all. I'd trade places with you."

"As much as that is flattering to hear," Dastan replied, a chuckle escaping his lips. "I do not think I would want to be in a situation where I have five wives."

"And why not?" Tus questioned with an arched eyebrow.

"Think about it for a moment," Dastan replied with a light smirk itching his lips. "I'm sure you can sort out the pieces."

Tus let out a hearty laugh of agreement and slapped his brother on the back; apparently he hit too hard causing Dastan to launch forward with a breathless grunt. He sat up straighter with a weak smile, clearly his throat with a hoarse audible. It was a long pause between the two once more.

"I don't usually press this on people," Tus spoke up, breaking the silence. "But if I may ask and if it does not bring back unwanted memories…how did you became one in our family? You are not brother by blood."

Dastan let out a sigh, closing his eyes. It wasn't that it bothered him to speak of his past - the past that swirled his mind and his heart before he was pulled out the streets by King Sharaman. That time he was known as a young boy; a street rat. And that changed when his courage was shown in front of everyone. But it was a topic he chose not to speak of. It was because it brought horrid memories, but something to be forgotten about.

Dastan was quiet for the longest moment, his mind wandering. Tus' hand on his shoulder, squeezing in comfort drew him out of his thoughts. He let out a heavy sigh and began his story. Tus listened intently to every word, not missing one as Dastan told him how he was brought into the family. From the part where he was purchasing an apple to when he threw the apple at the soldier's shoulder as he was slapping a young boy, Tus listened with great interest. Who knew such a heroic action could catch the eye of his father and bring him, a street rat, into a Royal family.

"Father must of seen something in you then," Tus spoke once Dastan had finished. "Not even hardly would be riding through a poor town - or even bring some stranger into his family. It's uncalled for; I wonder what was in his mind."

"I suppose-"

"And what a courageous thing you did," Tus went on, leaning back in his hands as he gazed forward of the lands outside of the city. "Not even I, a fellow warrior of Persia, would even do_ that_."

"It wasn't my courage that sprinted," Dastan said. "it was my heart, brother. I wasn't going to let someone get beaten for an honest mistake of getting in the way."

"He made the passenger fall off his horse."

"Does that give an excuse to abuse him?"

Tus went silent and he slowly shook his head. Dastan nodded his head at that, knowing that his brother agreed with him. "But that was years ago, and it is in the past," he said. "and we move on and learn from our mistakes and actions."

"Yes. Certainly."

As they retreated to the town and the palace, they went their separate ways of their chambers. Dastan, after discarding his shirt, settled into his bed, a light sigh escaping his lips. For a moment, his eyes drifted to the ceiling, his mind wandering to his thoughts. He was unsure of how to behave around the Princess, for who would she see him as? The arrogant Prince, or simply Dastan, her husband-to-be? As much as it made his heart shatter, he was in loved with the wrong Princess. Yes, she was still the strong and stubborn, beautiful and spirited woman, but she knew nothing about him. She knew nothing what happened. Their kiss…their close moments…the looks they have shared. All that they have been through and he was in love with the wrong woman. The woman that knew nothing about him. How was he to behave around her, Dastan was uncertain of that for sure. But he knew if he did not try something, nothing of their relationship would be restored.

He just hoped that she was willing - and he had numbers of doubts in his mind that she would not be willing. For certain. Closing his eyes, Dastan was asleep moments later. Perhaps the morning would be brighter for him.

As dawn approached the city, Dastan stirred as a soft thump was heard from across the room. _Knock knock_. Oh yes…there was someone out of their mad mind waking up him before the afternoon. Perhaps he could ignore the knocking and drift into slumber once more - but to no avail. Giving up as the knocks became more rapid, he tossed the sheets to the side and stumbled out of bed, and over to the door and flung it open.

Tus, looking amused as ever as he eyed the ruffled hair of his brother and the wrinkled trousers he wore. The grogginess in his eyes made it more amusing, as if his eyes were slurring like a drunken man would stagger along the streets. Tus cleared his throat after a moment, swallowing a chuckle in amusement.

"Your royal prince," he said mockingly. "I felt the need to remind you about brunch with a certain authority figure."

Dastan was baffled. "Brunch?"

"With that dear soon-to-be-wife of yours!"

Dastan's eyes widened as he realized he had nearly forgot about breakfast with the princess. He certainly did not wish to upset her anymore than he has already done. One good thing about Tus - his memory was impassable. As much as he and the fair princess could not find themselves taking a liking to one another, he did not wish to seem the one to be…late of things. To lack. It would surely, his father forbid it, ruin his name as Prince Dastan of Persia.

"Simply because you are to wed the most fairest princess in Alamut, my dear brother, does not mean you may sleep in until noon as before and get into those…rowdy street fights."

Dastan simply had to grin. "Oh, but those street fights are a joy!"

"My brother!' Tus exclaimed. "You cannot be involved with these things now, as you are to be tied in the knot."

"How is that any more different than you, a fellow prince, has a record of five wives, and drinking more than human body can handle?"

"That is beside my point."

Dastan let out a vigorous laugh as his brother left the room with grumbles. After cleaning himself up and making himself presentable in a cotton white, loose-fitting shirt with a royal blue, buttoned up vest draped over, the finest trousers he could find and matching pair of boots. It was not his usual wear - unlike his attire when he was first presented to the princess. It was more…formal. It surely was not him, but it was the best attire he could acquire. For now, at least.

With a sigh and rolling his shoulders, Dastan exited his chambers and down the many corridors and found himself entering the main hall that lead inside the dining area. It was a rather large room with a table set, seated for at least ten guests. The table was seated in the center of the room with glass windows on each side of the room, giving a great view of the gardens. It was a simple dining room, but if one was to throw a dinner party then the table would be brought out to storage and leave room for the guests to dance and eat like any other dinner party.

Approaching the double doors leading inside the dining room, the two Persian soldiers standing on each side of either door, bowed their heads at him in respect. Dastan did so back with a light, polite smile. "Princess Tamina is inside," the solider on the left side spoke. "I bid you good luck. Do not try to get blood on the floor."

Dastan arched an eyebrow at him, his mind wondering where he could possess such an abused of idea of blood filling to the floor. And then, his mind wandered to the many attempts back in the adventure of the dagger, where she had tried to kill him herself. Thank goodness no parts of blood was revealed, but he knew there he had to be careful. And he still was. No doubt about that. Opening the doors to the dining room, he entered swiftly and shut the doors behind him. Looking up, he eyed the lovely princess already sitting at the table.

Her attire made him feel…out sorted, if that word was correct to use. While he wore the simply cotton white shirt, royal blue vest and trousers, she wore an simple, yet elegantly made dress. It was thin around her petite body form with the color of it being peach. It was not silk, but some sort of the line with that, the sleeves cupping her elbows firmly. The neckline was circle, only the slightest of her breasts showing. It left no to imagine, but Dastan could not but help but notice how tight her breasts were fitted in the clothing. The skirts flowed down to her ankles, all while the designs of the dress had small roses imprinted, the color light red.

Dastan gave a brief bow to her before raising his eyes to hers. "You look lovely this morning, princess," he murmured.

Tamina forced a smile. While she did not took it as flattering, her eyes bore into his - he spoke the truth. He was not lying, nor was he trying to flatter her to bring affections. But he was simply complimenting her, where in his mind she was beautiful to him. Tamina simply shrugged it off, however. "And you look," she paused. "dashing, prince. Please," she gestured her hand over at the chair next to her. "Have a seat."

Dastan gave another bow to her before seating himself in the chair, taking note that the food was just now being brought out. Unlike his tray of food that he purchased as a little boy, the food that was being delivered was different. Salmon with a side of fruits. Grapes, pieces of apples, pairs, peaches, and two glasses of juice brought to them with napkins and silverware. Tamina could not help but smile in amusement as she watched him stared at his food.

"Why so astonished?" she questioned, cutting into her meal. "You were born into a royal family - noble men your brothers are."

"Oh yes. Right." Dastan cleared his throat. "I…just have not seen salmon as a main course meal, is all. Nothing more, truly."

How could he tell her? How could he tell her he came from the streets, and not a true prince by blood? Would she be baffled when he first told her during their journey, or would she be offended? Time only knew, he suppose. But he certainly was not about to tell her where he came from, she barely knew him. But he…he knew her quite well. But she didn't knew him. Not the least of beads in sand.

"So Prince," Tamina began, breaking him from his thoughts. "Our marriage is to protect my kingdom only, if your mind has gone to full over confidence, yet." Her voice was strong; astringent. "I hope you understand that I have no feelings for you." Dastan, out of amusement, could not help but laugh, leaning back into his chair. Tamina paused, and quirked an eyebrow. "And what is so funny, Prince Dastan?"

"You say full of over confidence," he replied, chuckling. "but should _I_ be the one concerned that _you_ may be a bit…sly on your side?"

"E-Excuse me!" She was offended.

"I mean, sure! You are beautiful, you certainly do not take anything from anyone. But truly…how could you possibly know my feelings towards you? Unless you can read my mind and heart so well, which I highly doubt…"

"You are a man," she resorted. "And you men surely cannot help but be lustful towards any woman, now can you?" Sarcasm.

"For you responsiveness of information, Princess," Dastan said respectfully, trying his best to remain calm. The last thing he wanted was to be smacked in the face by her. "I am not lustful. I am a young man that looks for one thing in this town - Adventure. A woman of marriage is surely not going to tie me down. What is to stop me for something I thrive?"

Tamina stood with a foul scowl on her face. "If you want to be known as a _good_ king of Persia, then you need to push aside those thrives for adventure and, as I had just said, lust."

Dastan stood as well, and his response was far from polite.

"I have been very clear with you. I have been _polite_ to you. As I said, and once will say it again, nothing cannot halt me for my thrives. Not even marriage - not even a beautiful wife like you, nor your sweltering attitude or you firm hand on my face. I am a free man to wander where I wish - where I thrive. And quite frankly, I do not think you can pause my thrive, Miss Spoiled Brat Of Alamut." Her hand lifted to hit him across the face, but quickly he grasped her wrist. "And do not even think of hitting me. I'm sure you "innocence" will be spoken there."

"Just eat," she said through clenched teeth, springing her hand away and turned, storming out of the room. Slam! Dastan winced.

"I think I just made things worse between us," he murmured, turning the other way and slipped outside of the room. Sighing, he straightened his shirt and bumped into no other than Tus, who looked as if he was going to break from anxiety.

"Well?"

There was a long pause. Then…

"I think she needs to cool down."

"What did you do?"

"Nothing."

"Dastan-"

"Let's just say…she is not as…blameless as many think."

And with that, Dastan slipped away, leaving Tus with eyes wide with confusion. What _did_ happened?

"I cannot believe you said that to her!"

"Are you out of your mind?"

"Insanity has nothing to do with it my brothers," Dastan laughed, leaning against the wall of the palace as he had finished telling his brothers what happened that morning. Nightfall had fell upon them, and both Tus and Garsvi were curious as little children. They stood in just the small hall, just outside of the palace. It gave a great view of the city.

"You're lucky she did not kill you."

"If she is capable of it," Garsvi laughed, Tus following along. Dastan, himself, laughed.

"She is, trust me."

Tus arched an eyebrow. "How do you know?" All he got was a shrug from his brother. Tus blinked, then grinned. "She is going to be a very interesting wife to you, you know!"

"Oh, believe me. I know, my brother."

"I still think you are mad," Garsvi murmured, shaking his head.

"As I said, insanity has nothing to do with it."

"If you insist. It is your funeral."

Dastan grinned. "I shall be fine!"

Fine yes, but would he once they were marry? How was he to round his duties as King of Persia? How was he to deal with her, his _wife_, the spoiled brat? It surely would be more simpler if she had not let go. If she at least remembered somewhat to their journey - their feelings. How could he tell her about what happened? Would she believed him, or laugh and shun him? She was the keeper of the dagger - she would protect it with her life. And he would protect her with his life.

But how to tell her?

In due time, he suppose.

* * *

**A/N: I hope you liked the chapter! Please do review and give me your thoughts and opinions! I would like to know what you thought of the chapter. The next chapter, it shall get interesting, I assure you. :D So stay tune!**

**Your humble Authoress,**

**Princess Anthonette**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: What? An update? Yes, it is! :D A little quicker this update is and I am quite proud! Now, I must apologize if this chapter seems a bit...I don't know how to put it percisely but perhaps out of place? Again, I do not have an editor, for my previous one disappeared and cannot contact her. :-/ I tried with their ways of English, and I try hard to fit it in well so I hope it is good! Thank you guys soooo much for the reviews! Please keep it up; it urges me to update faster! :D**

* * *

**With The Wind**

**Written by Princess. A**

**Chapter Three:**

**Carefree Prince**

"And their love was so deep that they did not allow their fathers, to who they adored so much, to keep them apart. They build a temple. For their love - here in Alamut. It is a secret temple that not even quarter of the people in Alamut know of. Perhaps only five. I am one of them that knows of it and it's existence."

"This temple," Dastan started. "tell me more about it."

They stood in one of the various halls just outside of the palace. It was similar to a balcony, with it's stoned railings and perched pillars. It was hoisted and gave a wonderful view of the city. Dastan leaned his body forward against the stoned railing while Tamina stood beside him, back straighten and hands lightly touching the railing. As they were to travel out of the city of Alamut, into the fields, to welcome his father from his short trip after he departed after the funeral of Nizam, they had yet to choose a horse to steed them. Few have questioned him to why he was departing before heleft, and his answer was always the same.

"A little gift for daughter-in-law to be."

Tamina was quiet for a moment, collecting her thoughts. "The temple…" she murmured. "The temple is suppose to remain a secret, so you must not repeat a word I say!"

Dastan held up his left hand, in a way to say it is between them. "Just between us. It will not go anywhere other than out of your lips, and into my ears."

Tamina eyed him warily. "Alright then," she said slowly. "The temple was built by both lovers, so they could sneak into there at night and spend the time they had. One was a princess…and one was a young man from the streets with no penny to his name. They were deeply in love and both their fathers hated each other with a passion, and forbidden their children from seeing each other. But that did not prevent them."

"What happened?"

"The young man desired approval, from both his and his lover's father. So he went into war…and did not survive. The poor woman, she died from a broken heart. It is said that no one is to step in that temple, unless ones heart is strong to their love. Only then can they enter the temple."

Dastan listened intently, his eyes fixed onto hers. The story was cavernous, yet it brought out the meaning of love. Was there anyone willing to go to war, just for approval? Just for consent to love a man's daughter? No, there wasn't. There was no one brave enough for that. If so be it, then it was rare. Hearing the soft sigh beside him, he lifted his eyes to Tamina. She turned her head, and looked at him.

"Why do you stare at me like that?"

Dastan blinked, confused. "Like what, Princess?"

"Like I am just a figure of a dream."

Dastan paused. He was afraid that he made it obvious, but had hoped she would not notice. Why would she notice now, but he was not excellent at hiding his emotions on his face, especially his eyes. Every moment he spent with he, he looked at her the same way. As if she were to disappear. As if she were to fall in the depths, falling to her death while he remained alone and heartbroken. His heart could not bear losing her again, and his heart was set on protecting her in every way possible. It was as if she was a visual of his imagination, disappearing just within moments as he reached out to touch her cheek. To caress her skin to assure himself that she was there - when she truly wasn't.

Dastan did not want to go through the experience again.

"Prince!"

Dastan blinked, being torn from his thoughts and gazed at the Princess that stood beside him, hands on hips with eyebrows raised, her lips formed a straight line, the look of exasperation plastered on her face and in her eyes. How long was he lost in his long thoughts?

"You did not answer my question."

"I apologize," he murmured. "What was it?"

"Why do you look at me, like I am to disappear?"

And yet he was stuck once more. What _could _he say? What _should _he say? Dastan knew he could not keep her standing there like that, or she would grow from irritation to fury. He certainly did not want to anger _her_, of all people, but that has been an failed attempt to avoid. She stood there, growing more pressed by the moments. The more time he took to stay silent, the more she grew impatient.

"I did not know I look at you like that," was his answer, earning the second eyebrow from her raised.

"Surely you do."

"I do not."

Tamina lifted her head, gazing at him with sharp eyes. Dastan felt like a statue beneath the gaze, but kept his posture. A sigh escaped her lips and brought her hands together, toying with her fingers. "Very well then," she said after a long moment, her eyes not leaving his. "I will believe you…this time. Now then," Tamina arched her back, standing straighter. "let us leave and go into the fields. I am sure your father will arrive shortly."

Dastan gave a short, mockingly bow. "As my Princess requests."

Tamina let out a huff and turned on her heels, her hair hitting him in the face as she swiftly walked away. Dastan let out a heavy sigh and looked up at the sky.

"Give me the strength to not kill her…"

They hurried away from the hall and down the steps that lead to a path to the stables, where at least twenty horses were held in each pen. All of them were a brown color, some with small dots over their bodies, from young to old, big to small. Dastan wrinkled his nose as they entered the stables, the smell of the animals filling the air. It was not a grand smell, and he could tell Tamina did not take interest in the smell as well. But the smell did not catch Dastan's attention - it was the stables itself. Hay barrels were stacked high up in shelves, some laying carelessly around, even some laid in front of a couple horses, but none could not reach to eat. Their buckets of water were barely filled and by the looks of the horses, they were a bit thin than usual.

These horses were being starved. Something inside of Dastan burned inside of him, but did not know what it was. Anger, perhaps? Or was it melancholy? Sympathy? No, it was anger. Anger burned inside within him. Where were the stable boys that tended to these animals? Why were these animals being tortured like that? Dastan did not hear the gasp from the young princess beside him, for he was too occupied in his thoughts.

Slowly, his feet moved forward. He blinked and swallowed as he glanced at both sides of the pens. Left and right. Twenty pens, ten on each side, there were horses. Thin horses that have had lack of food. Anything in the wild than this stable would be best for them. Perhaps…

"Quickly!" Dastan spun to Tamina, pointing to the right side of the lined up pins. "Unlock the pens and open the doors."

"What?" she stared, eye-wide at him. "Are you out of your mind? We cannot do this!"

Something burned in his eyes. Far from gentle. "They are more safer out in the wild than here," he said strongly. "It is either they stay here and die, or they are set free to wander their own places."

"Shall I repeat my question?" Tamina stepped up to him, eyebrows arched.

"Please pardon me, _Princess_, but are you daft?"

"Excuse me!"

Dastan wasted no time. Swiftly, the locks on the pens were snapped open. Hearing a noise behind him, he turned and was startled to see it was Tamina, unlocking the right side of the pens. But he had to smile, and turned back to what he was doing beforehand. Each by each, they unlocked the pens and the doors opened. The horses did not hesitate to flee, running full speed out of the stables. Dastan smirked to himself as he counted each horse that fled, quite pleased to what they have done. Yes, perhaps he was going to be hollard by Tus, perhaps Garsvi was to scowl him. But he did the right thing.

But that was nineteen. Nineteen horses fled, and there are twenty pens. Where was the last one?

"Is there anymore?" Dastan asked the princess, turning half way to her. She shook her head.

"No," she replied. "there is no more."

"Twenty pens, nineteen horses," Dastan murmured. "no, that is not right. My father is quite organized and could not lived without an extra horse. There has to be one more."

"There were only nine horses out of ten pens, Dastan."

And so, that was the exact answer for him. Dastan began looking from his side. No sight of another horse and then…he saw it. Pen number four. How could he possibly of missed it? There it was - a brunette color horse with small black dots imprinted on it's body. It caught his eye extremely. A female horse, he took note of and his heart tightened. How could anyone mistreat an animal? How could anyone just starve an animal, let alone the horses belonging to the Princess herself.

Dastan reached out his hand, slowly, and patted her head, smiling softly. "You shall be my steed," he said, his voice barely above a whisper. "No. My best friend."

"Oh, you found one," he heard Tamina say lightly behind him.

"Yes," he replied. "and she shall be my best friend. Animal or not."

All she did was…smile. Dastan unlocked the pen, opening the door. Quickly, the horse tried to make her exit by running full speed but Dastan gently grabbed her while Tamina rushed over and ran her hand over her back. "Shh shh," Dastan soothed, rubbing her nose. "It's alright. You're safe now."

Tamina looked over at him. "I still think you are out of your mind."

"Maybe so," Dastan replied, mounting onto her. "but those horses are better off than this stable. Did you see the shape they were in?"

"I did," she sighed, accepting his offered hand and easily climbed up behind him. "but even-""Even so if they stayed, they would of died from lack of care," Dastan interrupted, gently nudging the horse's side to move forward. She moved into a trot, and Dastan lightly and gently held onto the sides of her neck for support with Tamina lightly grasping his shoulders.

"How could anyone treat a horse like that?" Dastan murmured more to himself, than Tamina. But she replied anyway.

"She has always been my favorite steed. I've had her ever since I was a little girl." Tamina ran her hand over the horse's back. "I named her Alouette."

Dastan smiled. "The name fits for such a beautiful horse."

"You may look at her as a simple horse," Tamina started. "a steed, to carry you around. But every horse is unique in their own way, inside and outside. Aloutte here holds much more than beauty, but speed. Fast as lightning she is! Every horse has hero in the…like a Persian solider. It has yet to be revealed, but every horse has it."

Dastan pulled Aloutte to a pause and turned his body half-way to the princess, arching an eyebrow. "Pardon me, your Princess, but how could you possibly know all of that information?"

"I look deep in the heart," was her answer.

"You may be a very thoughtful lady," Dastan jested lightly. "because no one looks into the heart of things. May I ask how and why you do so?"

"I believe we do not know each other that well for me to answer that, _prince_."

Dastan turned forward and urged the horse into a trot once more. "More than you think," he murmured, thankful she did not hear the utter words. It was quiet along the way out of the city and into the fields that have been used to battle in the past. Dastan smiled as he remembered when he was a little boy, and he and his brothers would go out of the city of Persia and into the fields to practice battling and their skills of blade.

"Remind me once again why we are going out here to greet your father?" Tamina spoke up moments later.

"He likes to be out in the fields," Dastan replied. "we, my Princess, are from Nasaf and father wishes to make the long trip to see his daughter-in-law to be, before we make way to Nasaf."

"Am I permitted to bring my precious items, if we may not marry in Alamut then? I would think that even you would be honored to marry in the Holy city rather than a simple city."

"It is not my choosing," Dastan replied.

Tamina arched an eyebrow. "And what do you suppose by that?"

"It is the bride's choice to where she marries. What she wishes is what it will be quested."

"Good then," she said.

"I would gladly marry in the Holy city, Princess," Dastan said kindly. "after all, to pay a small visit is an honor enough but to marry there, and to a woman with your divine beauty? A true honor that be."

"Watch your tongue," Tamina warned. "or I would think you are trying to charm me."

"It is merely a compliment."

"I have my mind set otherwise."

"I suppose that says enough," Dastan replied sarcastically.

"You are discourteous."

"And you're spoiled; but I'm not complaining, now am I?"

"Don't flatter yourself."

* * *

**A/N: I would like to explain some things. The horse sequence was meant to express Dastan's care for animals; it brings out his care. His gentle side when he is not out in battles where he must be fearful and fierce. So this expresses his care! This is only the beginning of the interesting stuff, more shall come later! And soon, I assure you. I want to say, thank you so much for the reviews! Do keep them up; I crave for your opinions! I try very hard to make the English fit in well with the movie and the time-line, so I hope I am doing good with that!**

**From your humble authoress,**

**Princess. A**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: I'm getting fast with these updates, aren't I? I hope you will like this chapter; I believe this is perhaps my favorite piece. Why? You shall see at the end of the chapter! ;) But you have to read the whole chapter, you know!**

* * *

**With the Wind**

**Written By Princess Anthoniette **

**Chapter Four: Act Of Bravery**

"The weather is nice," Tamian commented as they continued to ride out in the midst of the fields. Ahead was a small sloop hill and sitting there on his horse was no other than King Sharaman and his horsemen. At least two dozen of horse men stood side by side, cutlass held out to their chest, alerted as an cautious animal.

"Yes, it is," Dastan agreed as he nodded his head, picking up his head and looking ahead. Dastan smiled. "I hope you know your manners," he jested.

"Of course," she replied. "it is every Princess' role to know her manners when presented to a guest or a noble ally."

Dastan chuckled to himself as he recalled her 'manners' back when they first met. Surely attempting to kill him, leaving him to die in a city that easily recognized him as the Prince of Persia, and deserting him numerous times in different areas, were most certainly _not_ considered as being well-mannered.

"And what, if I may question, is so amusing to you, Prince?"

"Oh, it is nothing," Dastan replied with a smile. "A simple…found memory I shall always keep in my heart."

She remained quiet as they trailed along the path, approaching the sloop of the hill. It took some rubbing and comfort words from both riders, but Alouette was able to make way up the sloop hill. It was very small and flat, but had some sort of an arched somewhat similar to an hill. Pulling the female steed to a stop Dastan lifted his head and smiled as his horse stood in front of his father. They both mounted while Tamina remained seated and embraced like father and son.

Astonishingly enough, Tamina could not help it. She smiled.

"My son!" King Sharaman exclaimed with a smile, placing his hand on his son's shoulder as they broke away from their embrace. "How wonderful it is to see you!"

"And you as well, father," Dastan smiled and looked behind him, over at Tamina when his father looked up and smiled.

"And who might this be?"

Tamina mounted off the horse, fixing a smile to her lips as she lifting the skirts of her dress and elegantly made her way over to the King. She curtseyed politely, head bowed. "An honor to meet you, King Sharaman," she murmured.

"You must be my daughter-in-law to be," Sharaman smiled brightly and took her hand, placing his other one over hers. "Your deeds are good, Princess Tamina of Alamut. I have heard many great things of you, and am honored to have you my daughter-in-law to be." Sharaman looked up, at his son. "Dastan, you have quite the astonishing one here. I trust you will take care of her."

Dastan offered a soft smile. "Of course," was his answer. What more could he say? _Of course I will take care of her. I love her._ How could he say that- and where did _love_ come from? Was it possible that perchance, just perchance, his emotions were growing just the smallest amount? No, he simply could not be in love especially with Tamina. She loathed him. They bickered. They had their differences and opinions of things. How could he possibly be in love with _her_?

"Now then," King Sharaman cleared his throat, dropping his hands and smiled. "Shall we head back to your palace, Princess, and discuss the wedding over tea?"

Tamina forced a smile. "I believe that would be an excellent initiative of choice."

They mounted their horses and rode back to the city of Alamut. There was some sort of commotion in the streets as they trotted by and Sharaman himself was curious enough to halt his horse and listen into the conversation that took place, Dastan following and moved his horse beside his father. The commotion seemed to be about the missing horses in the stables just by the palace. Dastan could not help but chuckle and smile slyly to himself.

"How many were there?"

"Twenty. All of them are missing!"

"The stable was a muddle anyway."

"They belonged to the Princess, the stables being a muddle or not."

A young man appearing to be around Dastan's age looked up from the conversation he was having with the older man, and instantly frowned. "You!" he pointed an accusing finger at the Prince, and the attention turned to him. "You did it, didn't you?"

Dastan easily hid his guilt and heard Tamina let out an amuse chuckle, and gently nudged her in the stomach to remain quiet. Straightening his back and gazing at the young man, Dastan replied. "And what possesses you to believe that I, of anyone in Alamut, did so?"

"For one, you are known to be the mischief one of the two brothers of Sir Tus and Garsvi," the young man replied. Dastan adverted his eyes to the side, gazing at his father who smothered a chuckle, covering his mouth with his fist. Dastan had to smile and turned his attention to the young man. "And second, that horse you are on, Prince Dastan, is one of the horses from the Princess' stables."

Dastan frowned. Tamina laughed and Sharaman chuckled and trotted his horse forward over to the young man, and gave him a sack of coins. "This should be enough to purchase at least one steed to get started." And then, he rode off, leaving the young man staring after with wide eyes. Dastan cleared his throat, urging his horse forward.

"Have a good day," he said mockingly.

"You should not have done that."

Dastan glanced over his shoulder at Tamina, chuckling with an amused smile. "And why is that, Princess?"

"You do not realize who that man was."

"A simple city folk, my Princess. A simple-"

"A simple _brother_ of my family," Tamina interrupted, eyebrows arched. Dastan turned his head back to keep caution of the paths ahead. Brother? Well then…that was interesting. And perhaps, troubling. If Tamina was fierce in attitude and dangerous in actions, then what was that young man like? Dastan surely did not want to know. "And he can be quite violent if needed," _And you are not yourself_? Dastan wished to question out loud, but that would bring questions. And then he would have to bring up the dagger, and then there would be more questions. It was something that not only did Dastan wished to speak or explain about to her, but to her in listening ears is not wise. "or," Tamina went on, "if he finds himself an enemy without violence. In your case," a smirk made way to her lips. "you have made a new enemy, Prince."

"Oh how grand," Dastan said sarcastically as they approached the paths to the palace. "I always wanted to make an enemy - especially in the streets of the Holy city of Alamut."

"Excellent. Because he holds grudges."

What an excellent way to meet an additional family member of Tamina. 'Wonderful…"

Once appearing at the palace, they trotted their steeds over to the stables. Least to say, the look on King Sharaman's face was priceless once he saw the stables. Shaking his head, he murmured something under their breath as they mounted off their horses, leading them over to the pens. They placed out some hay and fresh water for them. Dastan smiled, petting Alouette's head as she drank from the bucket of water that was placed out for her.

"You just relax now," Dastan said in a soft tone to her, his fingers stroking her neck. "You have plenty of time to relax until we set out tomorrow."

Dastan felt a hand clamp onto his shoulder and he looked over his shoulder, smiling at his father. "May I speak with you for a moment, my son?" Sharaman questioned and Dastan nodded.

"Of course," he said, both stepping away from the pen and the stables and started a little walk about the stables.

"Is it true about what you did with the horses?" King Sharaman asked as silence had fallen over them for a moment. Dastan took in a deep breath and let it out with a slow nod.

"Yes," he answered. "yes, it is true. I saw the stables and the state those horses were in. I could not allow them to stay there, or else they would of died. I had thought that the Princess would-"

"Princess Tamina does not pick who takes care of the horses, son," Sharaman interrupted. "Her consoler advisers do. And if perhaps she did, she might have trusted that the said stables boy was to take care of the horses but had mistrusted him."

"I suppose," Dastan murmured with a sigh, rubbing the back of his neck.

"However," Sharaman said with a smile. "your courage reveals of your care for others by your actions, Dastan. And that, I am proud of."

Dastan had to smile, yet raised an eyebrow. "You are?"

"Of course," Sharaman chuckled. "No one else would of done that."

"I did what I thought was right," Dastan replied as they halted at the entrance of the stables. "I couldn't of left them to die like that."

"And I am glad you did."

* * *

"Please remind me why I must wear this garb."

"It is tradition of the future husband of the Princess of Alamut to wear the garb if together they shall go pray in the temple."

With a heavy sigh Dastan followed the Princess into the temple he had first laid eyes on her when the whole adventure with the dagger began. She wore the same clothing she was wearing then. The fabric was light and white; the top part covered her chest around her breasts, leaving her stomach partly bare with a triangle piece of fabric laying against her stomach, strings of beads attached. She wore a long skirt that went to her calves, the same color, silts cut into the sides. They did not go far, perhaps up to her knees. Additional, she wore a thin and light, purple robe around her body, sprinkled with beads and glitter.

Dastan's attire was not something he was quite comfortable with, but was he suppose to be anyhow? He wore a velvet red mixed with a dark blue colored robe. It was heavy and tied firmly; the fabric was silk and held swirl designs imprinted on the clothing. The robe went all the way to his ankles, the sleeves were long and he wore a large, swirled, matching hat. Truth be told, he despised the attire and hoped that he would be required to wear it during praying _only_.

"Do you know how to pray, Prince?" Tamina asked the young man beside him, as they approached the pedestal that the dagger was perched on, gripped firmly with a hook into the stone carving. "In our way, we do it differently than bowing your head, folding your hands and saying a simple prayer in your head."

"Then I shall answer with a no, my Princess," Dastan replied as they lowered onto their knees.

"Do exactly what I do." She closed her eyes, folding her hands in her lap and bowed her head, Dastan following each movement correctly. "How we pray, we speak out loud. We'd like for the Goddesses to hear our prayers. Not a prayer in particular, what simply flows from your lips. The male takes in the lead, while the female prays along with."

Dastan tilted his head, opening one eye and gazed at her warily. Feeling his gaze upon her, Tamina opened her eyes and glanced at the Prince and simply smiled mixed with a sly smirk. Dastan closed his eye again with a sigh and began the prayer with Tamina closing her eyes and bowing her head.

"I am not worthy to be in the presence of the beautiful Prince of the sacred city of Alamut. It is quite an honor to be in the presence of not only her, but the dagger she is to protect with her life. You have blessed this city with a lovely and profound Princess, and I have no doubt she will make a lovely priestess. A lovely queen. A lovely…" Dastan paused. "a lovely wife to me. Just as she is to protect the dagger with her life, _I_ will protect _her_ with my life."

"That is very deep of you," Tamina complimented, lifting her head. "But as far as protecting goes, I am able to tend to myself."

"I understand that but-"

"And I most certainly do not need a man to 'aid' me, when I can clearly take care of myself."

Tamina stood, leaving the temple with her skirts flying behind her. Dastan flicked his eyes to the dagger, his eyes burning with deep fire and pain. It was all because of that dagger. The dagger of time; it was all because of _that_ weapon, he had truly lost the woman he had began to love. She couldn't remember anything. She despised him. She knew no record of their journey - of their _kiss_. That so soft, wondrous kiss they had shared. Truthfully, Dastan did not know how long he could delay in telling her. She needed to know. He wanted her to know. If she could not remember what they have encountered, the feelings they had felt, why even look at her?

Dastan would tell her. Yes, he would tell her.

"Tomorrow morning," he said to himself as he stood and left the temple. First, he had to get out of these clothes!

* * *

**A/N: As you see Dastan's love for Tamina is starting to spread out. Of course he is overcome with sadness and anger towards the dagger, that poor man! I hope things, in your view, are beginning to pick up into far more interesting things for the story. I appreciate your reviews and ask if you would give me feedback! Your opinions are always welcomed and it urges me on to right! So far, the reviews have been great and I am just spoiled by you guys! Thank you so much and keep it up!**

**From your Authoress,**

**Princess. A**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Hello all! Yes, we are picking up to interesting things now, are we? *smiles* Well, this chapter shall be a bit interesting, for it covers Tamina's unknown brother! I sure hope you reviewers remember the scene when the commotion was going about the horses. The part when Dastan tells Tamina about the dagger shall be revealed into the next chapter, I assure you, and that is where it gets very interesting!**

**I know, you want them to get together as much as I do! But in due time, right? Now sit back, grab a soda and maybe some popcorn and enjoy this chapter!**

**

* * *

**

The clothes were dreadfully unbearable. They were heavy and making his skin feel hot with moist liquids forming. He couldn't stand being in the garb any longer; he needed to change into more comfortable clothing. Dastan wiped the beads of sweat off his forehead as he exited the temple, quickly making way down the narrowed staircases and corridors, finding the familiar door to his chambers.

Carefully, Dastan slipped out of the heavy robe and tugged on a white cotton shirt with a V neckline, revealing his upper chest partly. The sleeves were long, going to his wrists with the collars a grey color; he put on some light trousers with matching boots before slipping on a tan vest, buttoned up to his stomach. Well, at least he looked some what decent. As always, simply out of force of habit, Dastan grabbed his scabbard on the way out and secured it firmly around his waist, before exiting his chambers.

But however, he was not looking where he was going and bumped into a gentleman. "Oh, excuse me-" Dastan was beginning to say, but halted when he realized who it was. "Oh."

"Yes, seeing you brightens up my day as well, _Prince_."

Yes, that was most certain Tamina's older brother. How could one even tell when they looked nothing alike? Personality always spoken strongly, Dastan believed and no doubt, this young Prince of Alamut was still angered from just the incident in town a mere hour ago.

"I apologize if I have offended you-"

"Oh of course not," the young Prince replied, flatly; sarcasm detected in his eyes. "You had every right to sneak into my stables and unlock the pens, letting lose all of my steeds! What possed you to do that to Royal property of Alamut, I do not know, but who are you to think that you could simply sneak in and steal them!"

Now Dastan was offended. "You think I _snuck_ into your stables?"

"I do not think do," the young Prince replied. "I _know_ so!"

"Excuse me on that matter-"

"You are more than excused! Who do you think _you_ are for doing what you did?"

"I believe that that horses were nearly starved to death," Dastan said, his tone antagonistic; rigid. "I believe the stables were no condition for any horse - any horse, for that matter, should have been kept inside those pens. Their water was nearly empty and they could not even reach their hay. Have you seen their bodies, as of late? They were being mistreated and I think I had an right to set them free."

"They are not your property!"

"Horses are not property," Dastan said through clenched teeth, his eyes fiery; precisely like Tamina's. "They are animals with feelings, like we humans do. And they deserve to be treat with care and respect."

"Be that as it may," the young Prince replied, nodding his head. "but they belong to the Royal family of Alamut! What gives you the right to take those steeds away?"

Well, perhaps this was the perfect chance to introduce himself as his future brother-in-law. That brought amusement to Dastan's eyes and a smirk to his lips. "I suppose, if you are far too curious for your own ears and mind," he started, trying his best to smother a laugh. "but if you must know, I am your future brother-in-law." His face was utterly priceless. His mouth fell and his eyes grew wide, staring in the most surprise manner at Dastan and he could not help but laugh with amusement twinkling in his eyes. "And being _that_, I think I have not only the right but the _advantage_ to do doing actions such as."

"Y-You-You-"

"Perhaps speaking in a full sentence will bring more sense to you and I both," Dastan replied with a smirk. "Have a nice day."

And with that, Dastan simply turned and walked away.

* * *

"I cannot believe you!"

"Are you out of your sand-filled mind, brother?"

Dastan laughed in amusement as he gently steered Alouette over to the stream that flowed along with the river. "I don't know," he said. "he seems more ill-bred than spoiled."

"Is there a difference?" Tus asked with a laugh, patting his youngest brother on the back, earning a sigh from him. "Dastan, Prince Keiron is a violent young man. No younger than you!"

"And," Garsvi butted in. "he has years of training by the best masters. And you have learned from the young men from the streets. Who do you think will win an occurring battle?"

"Well, thank you for having confidence in me," Dastan said ironically, as he rubbed Alouette's neck. "But I can pull myself out of trouble if I want. There is no need to worry about me."

"If you insist. But it is your funeral, either way."

"You give me such great confidence, Garsvi."

"You are quite welcome. It comes from the heart!""Oh, I can tell."

"If I were you," Bis approached his best friend, taking the reigns that were tied to the female horse. "I would stay away from him. If you cannot win even a single street fight-"

"That day I was lacking sleep, my friend!" Dastan grinned. "Have there been any times with those street fights that I have lost?"

"Yes. Four of them."

"My good friend," Dastan took the reigns, rearing his horse away from the stream. "People tell stories. Each stories are different. While your story says I have lost before in a street fight, my story tells that I haven't!"

"That is bending the truth, Dastan!" Bis exclaimed, as Dastan simply smiled, turned and steered his horse away. Tus laughed, Garsvi shook his head with a smile and Bis let out a quiet groan. "That man there is going to marry the lovely Princess of Alamut?" Bis tilted his head, looking at the two warriors, astonished.

Garsvi had to smirk. "Believe me, I am as surprised as you are!"

"I believe he has brought himself into a mess," Bis remarked, gazing after the young Prince.

"Not a mess," Tus replied. "a situation where he does not know how to handle the Princess herself."

"Dastan is still alive," Bis pointed out. "perhaps he has managed to handle her a bit."

"Perhaps, but I believe Tus was speaking of about Prince Keiron; Princess Tamina herself, I believe he can handle her just fine. It is the two Prince's I am worry about!"

Bis sighed, rubbing the back of his neck. "He needs to pick his fights more wisely. His choice of words need to be picked, as well."

"It is Dastan's choice," Garsvi said, bringing out his canteen. "he will steer his own fate, if or if not it is death by the most strongest ally of Alamut."

Bis paused and gazed at the Prince, arching an eyebrow as his mind ran over his words. "You speak as if Prince Keiron is that violent."

Garsvi laughed, patting the young man on his back. "Sometimes, my friend," he said. "he can."

"Then I should feel sorry for him."

"We all should," Tus laughed. "because we all know that young man enjoys the thrill of a fight."

"How good will that do to his marriage!"

Once they arrived in the city of Alamut, Tus and Garsvi took the horse into the stables while Bis himself decided to roam the city. After all, what chance would he receive to be in the Holy city of Alamut, once more? It was no different than the city both him and Dastan were from, but Bis still explored around. From fruit carts to merchants, to story tellers to bidders, Bis enjoyed looking around the city. The bystanders seemed friendly and kind; some seemed a bit odd in the corners, but otherwise they seemed nice.

"Halt!"

_Crash!_ Bis jumped and whirled around, eyes wide. Two Persian guards were in a chase. A chase with a young female. She sped right past him, being knocked down by the two guards but was helped up by a older gentleman bystander. Murmuring a thank you, Bis was too curious for his own good and rushed off in a different direction. What was going on?

Bis managed to get onto the roof of a small building by climbing a small vine ladder. It gave a great view of what was going on about, and was able to follow the young girl being chased by the Persian guards. What had happened, Bis didn't know but was quite curious and unlike his friend, he was not the one to jump into issues and defend. He was not skilled like that. From his view, the young girl was corned in an small gap between two buildings. She was trapped! She looked around frantically, he noted.

And she was grabbed. Bis bit his lip as he watched her try to break free and winced when one guard slapped her across the face. She writhed and grunted as she tried her best to break free and was held against the wall. Bis' eyes widened as a dagger was drawn out, being lift in the air…

_Swish!_ An arrow knocked the dagger right out of the guard's hand. Bis blinked and looked up. No other than Prince Keiron himself, a strap of arrows packed onto his back and a bow in his hand. That gave Bis the chance and so, he stumbled up and jumped from the building and onto a pole hoisting crates of fruits, and sliding easily towards the young girl. Bis jumped and landed, just as the Prince did so himself. The girl was still held to the wall.

"What seems to be the trouble here, hmm?" Prince Keiron looked around the group. The guards bowed. "I do not want to be bowed to! I want an _answer_!"

"She has stolen some goods from the merchants, Prince," one of the guards answered, murmuring. "we caught her in the act."

"I see," Prince Keiron replied, glancing at the young woman. She seemed to be around Bis' age with brunette, wavy hair that went to her back. She wore a white, puffy shirt that covered her right shoulder only and a blue skirt with a purple sash. She wore varies of bracelets on her wrists. She was slim, but she looked as if she had some muscles in the arms. She was most likely one of those bystanders that could not afford items regularly, fighting for their own food and clothing.

Bis could relate.

"Young girl," Prince Keiron stepped up to her and she was polite enough to bow. Keiron smiled. "I hope you understand that stealing goods from our merchants is uncalled for."

"Yes Prince."

"May I ask why you did so?"

Bis looked at her, his eyes drawn to her beauty. He had to admit, she was quite the lovely lady and he could feel his cheeks tingle as she glanced his way, then at the Prince once more. Her eyes turned soft, glazed with tears. "My little sister, your highness, is sick," she murmured. "very ill and needs some medicine. I…She is quite hungry and-"

"Say no more," Keiron held up his hand, smiling. "you risked your life for the sake of your sister. That is very honorable to me. Walk with me and take what you would like for your young sister."

With that, Prince Keiron took her hand and urged her out from the gap and away from the Persian guards. Bis blinked, staring after as the guards followed and could not help but be intrigued by her.

Who is she?

* * *

**A/N: There you go! :) Yes, a little more Bis, you like? I think he should of had a bigger part in the movie! I'm sorry to a reviewer when I said that I would post it the next day, but things got caught up! Do review guys; it encourages me to write! I do want to know your opinions.**

**From your humble Authoress,**

**Princess. A**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: I am quite grateful for the feedback I have been receiving! I thank you all who has reviewed and has been so kind and helpful. :=) I try my hardest to reply to all my reviews and do not get upset if I do not reply right away; I do reply, it just takes an hour or two to check my E-mails and read! *smiles* I just want to say thank you so much! It truly means a lot to me. And not to worry when this story is done, because I have at least seven more Prince of Persia stories in mind, and most likely more to come!**

**

* * *

**

"How long is the journey?" Tamina asked King Sharaman as he aided in her strapping her small pouch bag onto the back of Alouette. The King smiled at the young lady, placing his hand on her back.

"Do not think of the time, think of the scenery you shall see while riding," he replied, waving his out to the horizon. "There are many beautiful things, my dear. Just enjoy the view of the beautiful lands."

"I assure you, Princess," Dastan mounted carefully on his horse and held out his hand to her; she accepted it and was gently hoisted up behind him. "as my Father says, the scenery is a delight to see, that you will forget how long the ride will be!"

"How long, Dastan?"

"Two days."

"Joyful."

"Raise your chin, Princess!" Dastan said cheerfully as his Father and brothers mounted their horses and nudged their horses forward into a trot. "Time shall pass as you look at the scenery. I know it worked with Bis and I, when we would travel far and wide." Dastan then paused, tugging on the reigns of his horse, his Father and brothers following suit. Dastan looked around, looking confounded. "Where _is_ Bis?"

* * *

"And ever since I have been fighting for my life on the streets of Persia. For food, for shelter, for clothing. Anything."

Prince Keiron listened intently to every word the young man was saying, nodding his head with a straight face. He could not fathom how hard it must be for Bis to struggle with that; to having to fight for clothes and food, with very little coins on him. Of course he had been all around Persia to many cities and always saw the poverty in some of the cities. It broke his heart to see bystanders without a penny to his name.

"I find the story intruding, yet I take pity," the Prince spoke up. "Unlike that Prince Dastan, you know how difficult it is on the streets. To fight for survival."

"You have Dastan wrong, your Highness," Bis said as he shook his head. "Dastan was just like me when we were lads. Poor; into poverty. No money, no mother or father. The clothes on our backs were our only clothes."

"How can that be possible?" Prince Keiron questioned with an arched eyebrow and with an disbelief expression on his face. "Dastan is, well, a Prince! Born into Royalty! How could he possibly know what the struggle is when you have nothing?"

"Believe me," Bis smiled with velvetiness. "he does. I have been welcomed into King Sharaman's family for years, and have been offered to live upon the Palace. But every offer, I refuse."

That interested Keiron. "Why is that?"

"I haven't quite figure that out yet, myself," Bis replied, taking a sip of his ale as he and the young Prince sat in the Tavern just a mere walk in town, not far from the Palace itself. They sat in the left corner of the room, where they have privacy to themselves to speak where no curious ears would wander and listen. "I thrive for adventure like Dastan does. I don't exactly go looking for it, but I merely wander about…and well, simply see what goes on. Living in Royalty is quite nice, but it is not something I am looking for."

Keiron paused, slowly taking away the glass from his lips. "Then what are you looking for? What do you seek, Bis?"

"I seek adventure. Yesterday…that was adventure to me!"

"I did nothing of specialty-"

"But that was special!" Bis smiled brightly. "You saved that young woman, but you did it out of the ordinary. And that, that was adventure. To watch the action."

Prince Keiron smiled through his glass, as he took a sip. "Bis, you are a very interesting man," he said. "I do not doubt your heart; not in the least. But, I am a bit concern about your friend, Dastan. He needs to…pick his words carefully and _how_ to say them to me. I do not take boldness quite well."

"No offense was intentionally made," Bis assured, tapping his index finger on the glass. "You and Princess Tamina are very alike, you know, and she and Dastan do not get along too well."

Keiron chuckled. "Yes, I have noticed both quite a lot."

"I know Dastan quite well," Bis said. "and with most, he begins off the wrong food with them but quickly gets on the right track."

"I have my doubts about him. Anyone who is to marry my sister must meet my approval."

Bis smiled gently. "Well, I do not believe it is your approval that requires for her to marry," he remarked. "I know you are protective of her and may not have a strong liking to Dastan, but perhaps she is marrying for her city. And Dastan is quite the lonely Prince; to have someone like her with him, well I doubt he will be lonely."

"You are right!" Keiron had to laugh. "My sister can be quite the handful."

"I believe Dastan has experienced that already."

"Bis!"

Both the young man and the Prince looked up from their conversation, and over to the door of the tavern where the call came from. Dastan stood at the open door, hand on the knob with his brothers beside him. Had he forgotten that they were to leave Alamut? No, but it had slipped his mind just the slightest once the interesting conversation between him and Keiron started.

Bis turned over to Keiron and offered him a kind, apologetic smile. But the Prince held up his hand with a smile. "No need to apologize. I quite understand. And on the side note," he stood. "I am, as well, attending with your fine friends. We shall not leave our friends waiting on us much longer; we shall pick up our conversation at our destination,"

They both stood up and made their way to the entrance, where Dastan patted his friend's shoulder, saying something about what he has been doing. Keiron fixed his vest, as a feline figure approached him, Tamina. She seemed concerned, yet confounded. "Ah, little sister!" Keiron smiled brightly. "Delightful to see you!"

"Where have you been?" was her reply.

"I love you too," Prince Keiron chuckled, taking his sister's hands with both of his own, smiling softly. "Not to worry; I was simply making friends with dear Bis! Quite the fellow he is. You are much better off with him than Prince Dastan, for sure."

"Are you telling me who my body belongs to?" Tamina arched an eyebrow, looking offended.

"No, of course not!"

Keiron was quite known to make well friends of people, yet despise certain people. His heart was soft and his mind was firm. Like brother and sister, anyone could say; Prince Keiron knew what he had to do, even before even being told. A fine ruler he was to be, he was always told. Taking pity on the less fortunate ones, he always made sure that none were ever mistreated. They had their right of taking items without pay. How else were they to survive?

"As kind as that is," Tamina started with a light smile. "I believe that right now, is not the time for your humor of who is or who isn't a good match for me."

And with that, she turned at her heal and with her back straightened, she swiftly walked out. Keiron sighed, rubbing the back of his neck. "It wasn't a jest," he murmured as he followed his sister. "it was a _compliment_."

Once evening began to set, the group decided to make camp for the night. They found a decent area, away from any danger of wild animals and creatures, and began to set out their "beds", only made by the coats they brought as blankets, the rest being light sheets. They gathered what wood they could find and build up a small fire. They settled on the ground nearby while Dastan and Bis pulled out the small bags containing of snacks they had brought, with their canteens. Tus looked up from firmly tying the horses to a nearby tree, looking over at his brother and Bis.

"We will need to search for an animal to hunt," he remarked. "we cannot just nibble on whatever little food you brought, my brother."

Dastan looked up. "we have enough to help our hunger for our journey, but you are right."

Tus nodded and whistled over to his other brother. "Garsvi!" The young man looked up and Tus motioned towards out in the fields. Catching the hint, Garsvi nodded and with grabbed his bow and arrows, the two bothers set out into the fields.

"I believe I shall retire to bed," Tamina spoke up, brushing the light blue, laced tied vest she wore over the upper part of her purple dress. Keiron smiled at his sister, softly and offered her a slice of bread with fresh cheese patted onto it, with another slice of bread on top.

"Please eat this first," he said. "I know you have not ate since this afternoon,"

Tamina smiled, kissing his cheek. "Thank you," she murmured and turned, going over to her made bed and paused at Dastan, and offered him a light smile. The young Prince stood and grabbed her hand, planting a light kiss on it.

"Good night, my fair lady."

Tamina straightened her back, not noticing her brother watching in amusement in the background. "How charming," she remarked. "are you expecting a kiss from me, yourself?"

"Not at all," was Dastan's reply.

"A charming Prince, that does not expect anything from the fair lady herself. That sounds quite suspicious."

"It may or may not be," Dastan replied. "but I speak the truth."

"If you insist on that." Swiftly, she turned with her skirts flying behind her, and walked away. Dastan let out a sigh and Keiron chuckled.

"Quite the handful," Dastan said.

"Indeed."

"How do you handle her?"

"Simple. I ignore her."

* * *

**A/N: Brotherly love! xD Don't you just love it! Well, thank you for the reviews guys! I am sorry it is short; I plan to make the chapters longer, don't worry! Please do review, I want to know your opinions!**

**Your humble Authoress,**

**Princess. A**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Thank you for the reviews guys! I really appreciate it and I'm glad that you have taken interest into this story. :-) Oh, I know! You want the chapter where Dastan tells Tamina about the dagger and the journey that she does not remember. I assure you, that shall be revealed in the next chapter, just to give you a sneak peek! I am thinking about making a Prince of Persia roleplaying forum. I would like your thoughts on that!**

**

* * *

**

It was the same dream. Every night, he dreamed that event when Tamina - his Tamina, let go with tears shedding her eyes, falling into the black abyss. She called out to him, and he called out to her, as she fell. And then, Dastan woke up with tears formed in the corner of his eyes, shaken from the dream that had occurred his thoughts and heart. It repeated every night; it was the reason why he could not sleep at nights. While he was a man and had to remind himself that men do not become emotional by their own thoughts, Dastan also told himself that he was like no other man. He did not act to be the strongest man, nor did he cared if he had fallen down in a street fight. He got back up and went in. While at some moments, he did not think before actions, both his mind and heart are soft. And he was carrying a burden perhaps no man could handle to carry. Was it perhaps that he was made to be this strong, emotionally? Or had he gone through worse as a child to know how to handle this?

Dastan did not know, nor could his mind comprehend the thought. But he knew for certain, he had to tell Tamina. Their wedding was approaching soon, and he knew he would not be able to marry - or live with himself for the matter - if he did not tell her about the dagger. The journey. He simply had to tell her. And if or if not she would be angry, Dastan knew he had to tell her.

"How much can a man toss and turn in his sleep in one night, I cannot count."

Dastan looked up as he was tying the small bag containing their snacks, and eyed the Princess. She had a light smile on her lips; her eye sparkling with jest. Dastan looked at the knot he had been tying and sighed as he lowered his hands. Yes, he suppose he was tossing a bit during the night. The same dream. "I suppose sleep was not with me," he murmured, rubbing his hand along Alouette's neck.

Even the Princess herself frowned in, what it be? Concern, perhaps? "Are you faring alright, Prince Dastan?"

"Yes, of course," Dastan lied without giving her eye contact, as he mounted. "of course I am; light as rain, I assure you." Glancing at her, he found that her eyes held concern. Her eyebrows were furrowed together and her lips formed straight. Dastan managed a weak smile to her, nodding his head slightly. "We better depart. If we leave now, we should be at Nasaf by late afternoon. The trail is not too far."

"Yes…" she murmured, eying him for a moment before turning to her own horse that she had been riding with her brother. "of course."

Dastan turned back and let out a heaved sigh, his mind fogged for a moment before mounting on his steed. Why must she question everything? They mounted their horses and were off once more in their trail. By what Dastan said, Tamina found to believe he was correct. It was falling into later afternoon when they arrived to the gates of Nasaf and as they slowly open with a loud noise, echoing through the area, Tamina's eyes slightly grew wide as she behold the city.

It was the city she always heard of. No, it was not a Holy city unlike hers, nor were there much wealth beholden. There seemed to be very few wealthy bystanders. The rest…how her heart clenched in breaking at the sight. She had not thought that Nasaf would contain this, but perhaps her mind thought of it like hers. Maybe she was _too_ protected inside her own Palace with duties. Perhaps she should venture out more. Was she spoiled? Of course not, at least that is what her mind said.

But…perhaps she was protected so firmly that this view has her thrown off.

"Now do you see how our cities are different?"

Tamina looked up to her side, finding Dastan guiding right beside her on Alouette. His smile was light, and his eyes were soft. He too had compassion for the weak wealth. Then, she looked over the streets of the city Dastsan was known to have grown up in. How could he possibly be the Prince of this city, knowing of the people who lived just beneath the walls?

Her face was stoned. "How can you just sit here, while these people are like this! Without money…without anything to support them!""I am a Prince, my Princess. Not a King."

"But you are next in line-"

"Correction," Dastan interrupted, his voice sounding somewhat bitter. "My brother Tus is next in line to heir, but even now my father believes he is not ready to take such actions."

"Surely you can help them."

Dastan sighed as their steeds trotted along the streets. "My father has given some money. But they have spent it foolishly."

Tamian arched an eyebrow. "And you?"

"I have given them food and supplies, but they take it for granted and waste it."

Tamina paused for a moment and stared at Dastan. The young man seemed saddened for the people of the city he was to rule. His eyes were soft and his body was tense; obviously he cared for these people more than his father does. Perhaps behind that annoying wit he seemed to have, perhaps…he was a good man with a kind heart. Tamina straightened her back, and urged her horse forward, lifting up her chin.

Dastan watched in amusement, and chuckled to himself. "Oi, she's something'!" Bis came along side his best friend and shook his head. "She is a Princess and you are to marry the likes of her?"

Dastan grinned laughed. "She is not so bad, Bis."

"She pushed me into the oasis!"

Dastan remember clearly that morning when they paused to refill their canteens. No surprise, Dastan had annoyed the Princess, but he too challenged her. Of course, it was for mere fun to entertain his brothers and Bis, but Tamina did not take it so kindly and took up the offer. After all, no woman liked to be called too weak to push a man into anything. So at that moment, poor Bis was knelling right at the oasis, filling up the canteens when she stormed over to him and pushed him right in.

"Are you settling with her presence, then?" Tus, too, came along his side, arching an eyebrow. "My little brother! You are settling that you are being bounded to an feisty Princess who shall not give love back!"

"I thank your kind words, Tus."

"The pleasure is all mine," he grinned.

All arrived to the Palace and brought their steeds into the stables. At least it was more in good condition and there were more than one stable boy to aid in them; they also seemed to have more care and heart to the horses, much to Dastan's relief. In the past few days he had acquainted with his steed; Alouette.

"Not to worry sir!" one of the young stable boys grinned heartedly at Dastan, holding the reigns of Alouette. "we take care of the steeds. You can trust us with dear Alouette here."

Dastan smiled and ruffled the young lad's hair. "Thank you. It is good to know that I am not the only one that cares for these animals."

The young lad smiled, appearing no younger than at least late of the teen years. As Dastan ventured off to the side where his father was aiding Tamina off his horse, he noticed something. Bis; he was missing.

"Where's Bis?"

Bis sighed as he ran a hand through his hair, knelling to the small river just outside of the city; he had managed to slip away from the group to go to the relaxing stream. Bis splashed some water on his face and gazed into the water, pulling out his canteen, but his hands were slippery from the water and it fell into the water. Bis reached to grab it, but another hand grasped it and pulled it out. A feline hand.

Bis tilted his head upward, gazing at the slim figure as she knelled to him. She was dressed in a cloak with the hood over her head, but he could see her eyes. Those eyes…they reminded him of that beautiful girl in Alamut. Bis gazed at her cautiously, as she dipped the canteen into the water and filled it up, closing it shut and gave it to Bis.

"Next time," she spoke, with light jest in her tone. "make sure your hands are _dry_ when attempting to fill water."

Bis stared at her for a long moment, before speaking. "You look awfully familiar," he said. "Have we met?"

"I believe we have not," the girl replied, standing. "but I have no time for introductions. I have much more matters to attend to."

Bis stood as well, watching as she ran to her brown steed. "You do not have even a second to tell me your name?" he called out and she halted, one foot on the saddle, and smiled.

"Tell me yours and I will tell you mine."

"I asked you first."

"I am a lady," she replied, a smirk hidden in her tone. "gentlemen are accustomed to do what the lady wishes. I asked you, and you must answer."

"I suppose that seems fair enough," Bis laughed before smiling warmly. "I'm Bis."

"Ariana."

"Do you live about here, Ariana?" Bis questioned as she lifted herself upon the saddle.

"I have travel far and wide, East and West. The wind at my back where I wander," was her reply, smiling. "my home is Alamut, but I travel to many areas."

"I hope I will see you again," Bis told her and with a smile, the young lady rode off along the trail. Bis shuffled his canteen away and hurried back to the city, and headed to the stables where his best friend was waiting for him with Tamina and his brothers.

"Bis! Where have you been?" Dastan asked as he petted Alouette on the head, shutting her pen door and latched the lock. "Father wants to throw a banquet and wishes for you specially to attend."

"I apologize," Bis offered his friend a smile. "I was…walking around."

Tus arched an eyebrow. "Around the city that you have lived in since you were a child?"

"I like to walk around," Bis replied with a shrug. Dastan smiled at his friend as his brothers looked at each.

"Come then, my friend!" Dastan lead Bis away. "Father wishes to give you proper clothing for the banquet."

"Prince Dastan," Tamina's voice flowed behind them, making the two turn. "I do hope you will give me a tour around the Palace. Custom of the Prince."

Dastan smiled at the Princess, a light smirk in his eyes. "Of course," he said, somewhat mockingly. "Custom of the Prince, it is correct. And this Prince will give you the tour of my father's palace, if you will join Bis and I."

"As you wish, then."

* * *

**A/N: I hope you liked the chapter and please do review! I would like to know your opinions of this chapter. :-) If you have any ideas for small scenes that you would like for me to write in between in this story, do let me know about it. I can see what I can do!**

**Your humble Authoress,**

**Avaraian McLee.**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Well, here it is! Your chapter! :-) I have placed in some good stuff you may like, hopefully love! Please do keep on with the reviews, they encourage me to go on with writing! I love you guys for your opinions!**

**

* * *

**"You do realize there shall be nothing between us once we are wedded? No feelings whatsoever will be felt."

They had been walking around the Palace for several minutes as Dastan showed her around the area. The young man kept his gaze straight forward, not daring to look at her. "If I may be bold to say but you cannot exactly control _my_ feelings. Only yours. Take pity on me as you wish, but I think I have found his somewhat as friends."

"Pity indeed," she murmured. "because I don't exactly feel that way."

Dastan paused them from their walking, hand on her shoulder. When feeling the burning gaze of hers boring into his, he instantly pulled his hand away. "I know how you feel about this forced wedding," he said softly. "and personally, I'd rather propose to you - _anyone_ - under my own will and decision rather than forced to step up by my brother. But bickering about this will not solve anything."

"It surely distracts you, I can say,"

Dastan looked at her, feeling his heart clenching. So she noticed. Yes, it distracted him. Yes, it made him think of the other times when they were bickering. Yes, he had often smile in front of her leaving the Princess herself confounded, but Dastan never said a word. He knew in his heart that he couldn't let this linger too long, or it would just become harder to tell her as it is now.

"It does," he admitted, softly. "but I find our bickering a bit amusing, if you ask me."

"And why is it so amusing, Prince?"

There it was. The smirk. It was odd, but for some particular reason it made her heart beat faster. The smirk in his eyes always made her heart beat faster, and she knew an witty remark was coming. Why did she felt this way? She hated him…right?

"We are adults," Dastan began, leaning himself against the wall of the corridor. "A Prince and Princess bickering, is just so very amusing to me. I can tell you that we are very different people, and I can agree to that from my own words. Do you not think we should act like adults?"

"What you seek you do not contain. How could you possibly contain maturity, for a man such yourself who behaves on actions before words? A _prince_ that does not even know control and to step back on certain occasions. I cannot admire a man that is to be my husband that is too carefree to deem."

Perhaps how her tone was filled with such bitterness that threw him off. Perhaps it was her words that stung his heart. "I am a changed man, Princess."

"I do not see it. I see a child."

For the slightest moment, fierce entered the young man's eyes. "What you see," he said firmly. "is a man who was not born blooded into a royal family, but adopted into a royal family. Who you stand before, is a man who does and will enjoy every minute he spends with his family. The eyes you are looking to, _Princess_," Dastan closed his eyes with a deep sigh, not seeing the stunned expression on Tamina's face. "you are looking at a man who lost everything once before and is not willing to lose it again. I shall not take my father and brothers for granted, nor shall I take Bis for granted." Dastan reopened his eyes and stared at her, slowly raising his hand to her cheek. "and nor, shall I lose you again, Princess Tamina."

It was silent for a while. Not only did Dastan realized what he said by "again", but the Princess looked to be touched, but so lost and confused by his last sentence. It was not precisely how he wished to tell her, but he suppose now was a good time than any other time. After all, if he waited any longer it would be more difficult to tell her. Too difficult for his hear to renew the story…every single part as he looked into those eyes that remembered nothing. It was tragic in his heart, and he wanted nothing more for her to remember.

But she couldn't.

"I…" Tamina paused, eyes lowered with a frown formed her lips and eyebrows furrowed together. She raised her eyes to his. "I do not understand."

Dastan took in a breath, and let it out as a sigh. "There is much you do not know of. And you may find me as an insane man. No one knows of this."

"Dastan, you are not making sense."

"Walk with me, Princess, and forgive me if I become too bold with words. But you need to know. It, after all, concerns you."

Tamina was hesitant but slowly, her footsteps followed his own as they made their way along the corridor. Dastan offered his arm politely to her, and she slowly took it, allowing the young prince to lead her outside of the Palace, and past the city and out of the walls where the open field was available to them. She was confounded to where they were headed for, but soon found a rather large perch of rocks mixed with a hill. At the very top was a semi-long tower. It was not tall, but it looked to have some sort of space. But she soon found out as they slipped inside and took the rather long stoned stairs, that it lead to a roofing. A flat roofing, to be correct, and it gave a wonderful view of the fields and the river just mere several feet away from them.

Unlike towers, they had dark rooms. But this tower did not have a room, but just an upper area of a view. It was wide enough to sleep on like a chambers. Tamina glanced around as Dastan went off to the side, and leaned against the stoning of the tower edges, and gazed over the fields, Tamina joining him seconds later.

"This is the sacred tower of Darian," Dastan began, sounding calm. "believe it or not, this was her home after she was banished by the King of Nasaf years and years ago. No one knows much of her, but she kept herself in this tower, watching the lands of Persia."

"May I inquire why you brought me here?"

Dastan tilted his head to the side to look at her. "I have a story to tell. A rather long story. You need to know this."

"I believe I have time," she truly smiled.

"Before I came to you in an apology for attacking your city…" Dastan paused. "It was my brother's idea. Tus. Our father, as you might as well know, had been departed from our city. I was suppose to ride with him to Alamut to view your great city, but I had stayed behind in..certain things to clear with a few _gentlemen_. Tus made the decision to attack Alamut for a belief of you containing powerful weapons and selling them off to our enemies." Tamina seemed a bit taken off, and Dastan offered her a smile. "I went before him with my own plan with the best fighters in Nasaf, and my friend, Bis."

"I see," she murmured, eyes narrowed. "do go on."

"Well…"

"_I told my brother that I would kill you if he couldn't have you," Dastan's voice was soft, a murmur as they stood close, nearly chest to chest contact. Their lips were very close._

"_Well, the solution would be to kiss me," she turned them, pressing Dastan's back into the saddle of his steed. Her voice was seductive, and it brought shivers to Dastan's spine. Who could say that she had no beauty? "then to kill me. But I have a better solution." Her hand grasped the handle of the crystal dagger that was tugged in his breeches. He glanced down, his face knotted up in confusion and partly taken alarm. Dastan looked at her and turned her, shoving her against the horse._

"_I kill you!" she then said, her voice fierce as she swiftly pulled out a sword from it's scabbard that was packed onto the back of the saddle. She swiped at his head, but the young man skillfully ducked and backed a few steps. Tamina jumped over the small fire that they had set, and swiped +at him once more, aiming at his chest this time. Dastan leaned his body backward, only to have his necklace become cut off. He looked up, surprised, and whistled for his horse with his fingers._

_The horse came trotting over and "kludged" Tamina in the shoulder and she fell against his chest. Dastan grabbed her arm and hit on the hilt of her sword, it knocking to the ground. She then grabbed the dagger right out and raised it up in the air to strike, but he knocked it out of her hands, the blade flying and digging into the sand. Dastan ran over and slid onto the ground over to it, his thumb pressing the tiny button on it, and then swiftly as the young Princess gave a yell, sword raised above her head, running over to him, Dastan got up and ran to her to use the dagger to halt her…_

_His arm became stoned. Dust flew around, as his whole arm became stoned with orange streaks. And then…time transferred back to before she grabbed the sword._

"_The solution would be to kiss me, then to kill me." The same thing happened, but this time Dastan was not so alert. His attention was to his hand that was once stoned and this time, the Princess was sharp and sliced the tip of the sword across his chest. _

"…_Give back what you stole, Persian!"_

_Dastan looked up and pulled out the dagger, eying the same tiny button. His moved his finger forward, faintly hearing the Princess' yell of protest and once more, time went back to where they were nearly chest to chest._

"_Did you see that?"_

"_See what?"_

_They looked into each other's eyes for a moment. Those luxurious eyes of hers caught him for a moment but broke out of his the thoughts when she whirled over to grab that same sword, but this time Dastan grabbed her wrist._

"_Go for that sword again and I swear I'll break your arm."_

"_Tamina!"_

"_I wish we could have been together, Dastan."_

"_No!"_

"_Dastan!"_

By the time that Dastan had finished the story, the young man was knelling on the floor of the tower roof, his face buried in his hands as the silent tears escaped. For so long he has had the tears kept at bay, for so long he has pushed away his emotions of the weary battles and the journey. The images of losing everyone he has loved. But worst of all…remembering when he had lost Tamina. Why did he have these emotions…these feelings for her? Why was he so distressed, so pained to even look at her. The even slightest thought of her not remembering broke his heart. Why did he felt like this, towards her?

It was simple. He was in love with her.

Dastan felt soft hands pulling his own from his face, and his eyes lifted. Tamina knelled with an expression that clearly said she was stunned and moved. Her eyes were soft and yet, there was question in her eyes. "You are a brave man, Prince Dastan," she said. "I wish I could remember, but only the wielder of the dagger knows of the traced time."

"It has been a heavy burden on my heart," Dastan replied, almost a whisper. "but even now…I know you still do not truly know me."

"Perhaps that can be fixed," she offered him a smile, slowly standing; Dastan following the suite. "It is getting late. Why don't we head back to the city?"

"As you wish, my Princess."

* * *

**A/N: What do you think? Please review! I like to hear your opinion and suggestions about the story and chapter!**

**Your humble Authoress,**

**Avaraian McLee**


End file.
